Su sangre corre en mi
by angelkizuna
Summary: Daria lo que fuera para habarlo conocido dev otra manera, para no amarlo y poder olvidarlo. Espero que Dios se apiade de nosotros. incesto  Cap 2
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

Bella

No se como llegue donde estoy, donde olvide mis objetivos, metas, sueños. Desde que el apareció en mi vida. Sin saber como deje llevar esto tan lejos.

Comenzó como un simple juego, dejándonos llevar por ideas de adolescente, con apenas 17 años. Empezó ese verano y creí que terminaría ahí. No fue así.

Solo espero no arrepentirme algún día, y que Dios se apiade de mi….

-Bella, debemos hablar. Ya comienzan las vacaciones y deseo algún lugar de América latina – Me miro con seriedad, esperando que hiciera lo mismo.

Estaba emocionada por el viaje, duraría un mes, y recorreríamos varios países. Edward provenía de una familia potentada y adinerada. Por lo tanto eso resultaba una excursión escolar para el.

Aun era menor, apenas acaba de cumplir los 17, y debía tramitar papeles, permisos. Edward tenia 26, mi madre había aprobado nuestro noviazgo a la fuerza. Digamos era demasiado caprichosa, mimada, un poco rebelde.

No me considero una muy buena persona, y mucho menos hija. Soy demasiado manipuladora, mentirosa por asi decirlo.

-Ok, pero debes hablar con mi madre primero. Yo localizare a mi padre para coordinar una cita para que firme los papeles – dije, para que no me molestara. Veremos que sale de todo esto.

-A la tarde iré al escribano amigo de mi padre. Ve a verla a tu madre y adelántate con el tema. Te dejo dinero en la entrada – Dijo sin saludarme y se fue.

Apenas comenzaba la semana, el domingo me había quedado a dormir en su apartamento. Salí de la cama, me duche, y me tome mi tiempo.

Tome el teléfono y marque a casa de mi prima Alice. La invite para almorzar juntas. Ella acepto y dijo que en media hora estaría en casa.

Alice y Edward, no se llevaban bien que digamos. Ambos aparentaban delante mío su simpatía. Era razonable el rechazo de mi novio hacia ella. Alice es la que siempre salía cada fin de semana, y por mi mala suerte, cada vez que me portaba mal y Edward se enteraba, sabía que estaba con ella. Por lo tanto se hizo la idea estúpida que es una mala influencia.

-Abre la puerta – Grito Alice. El portero ya la conocía.

-No seas impaciente. Hola Amor – Me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Que desastre – Miro con desprecio el desorden del departamento.

-No te preocupes, que no es porque tuvimos sexo toda la noche – ambos nos reímos por mi tono irónico.

Pedimos una pizza y un par de cervezas. Alice había dejado la universidad. En lo que respecta de mi, acaba de terminar la secundaria. Por suerte ya estábamos en vacaciones de verano. Primero de Enero.

-Edward me propuso irnos de viajes. Esos que ya tú sabes selva, playa. Ag! – Se echo a reír.

-Imagino que iras, Además aprovecha de ir de compras.

-Si tienes razón, igual iré, pero no me agrada en lo mas mínimo pasar un mes con Edward.

Luego de comer, Alice me acompaño a casa, primero pasamos por casa de unos amigos. Era el cumpleaños de uno de ellos.

Mi madre aun no se encontraba en casa, volvía del trabajo cerca de la 7 de la tarde.

Deje a Alice en su casa de pasada en un taxi, y me fui a casa. Al llegar me encerré en mi cuarto como de costumbre, a escuchar música y esperar a mi madre.

El problema iba a ser convencer a mi tío, uno de los hermanos mayor de mi madre, al no "tener" padre, era el que me cuidaba desde las sombras. Mi madre es como una niña medio inocente, y con poco carácter. Por lo tanto son las consecuencias de mis actos. No es por dejarle toda la culpa a ella de mis actos. En fin.

Sentía el vibrar de mi celular en mi escritorio, sabía que era Edward, por lo tanto no lo iba atender, acabábamos de estar juntos y ya estaba molestándome.

Llevamos un año juntos, los primeros meses, hermoso, ahora de terror, es un controlador, celoso, molesto, y denso. Igual no puedo estar sin el.

Es evidente lo que me ata a Edward. Deje de vacilar y me quede dormida.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Qué haces dormida a estas hora? – entro sin tocar, como siempre. ¬¬

-Nada mama, me quede dormida, esperando que llegara. Debo hablar contigo - me miro con cara de pocos amigos, y se fue.

Me levante, y fui directo a la cocina, para hablar con ella. Aunque me dijera que no ella sabía que al final terminaría siendo un si.

No vacile y se lo dije, dije que me iría con Edward de viaje, que necesitaba su autorización para salir del país. Primero dijo que no, luego de mi insistencia dijo que lo pensaría.

Fui por mi celular y tenia 29 llamadas perdidas de Edward, lo llame, y se encontraba histérico. Comenzó a gritarme, diciendo porque no lo tengo al celular conmigo y bla bla bla.

Llamo para decirme que fue al escribano, y necesito todas mis documentaciones al día. Por lo tanto debía viajar a la capital de mi país, para tramitar los papeles en menos de una semana.

Vino por la noche, se sentó con mi madre y mi tío, preferí irme y no estar presente en su charla. Llame a Alice, para contarle que lo mejor me iría a la capital, en unos días. Que no me extrañara.

-Bella, ven aquí – me llamo a lo lejos mi tio. Fui y me sente al lado de mami.

-Mañana vas a viajar por la noche. Tienes turno para sacar todos los papeles el jueves. Tus tios te van a esperar en el aeropuerto. Y van a acompañarte en los tramites. Entendiste? – dijo en tono serio, mi madre solo guardo silencio.

-Ya tu madre firmo el permiso de salida de país, ahora voy a llamar a tu padre, para localizarlo – agrego Edward.

-¿Puedo quedarme una semana? Solo para conocer – puse ojitos y mire a mami. Ambos mirando a Edward esperando que el diera la autorización. Ya que el era el que me pagaba el viaje.

-Solo una semana – me levante para darle un beso y lo abrace – Gracias. Te amo – me salía tan natural.

-Prepara todo esta noche, que sale mañana a la diez de la mañana – tenia poco tiempo, para acomodar todo – Pasare por ti a las nueve, debo irme.

Lo acompañe hasta su auto, y nos quedamos besándonos un rato. Entre directo a mi cuarto para acomodar todo. Debía llevar muchas cosas. Uno nunca sabe.

Desde que tenia diez años no venía a mis tíos y a sus hijos, recuerdo que de pequeño peleaba con mi prima la mas grande. Igual no me agradan en lo mas mínimo.

Me quede toda la noche, por la emoción por viajar revisando de que no me olvidara nada. Me dormí cerca de las 4 de la madrugada.

Apenas sonó el despertador me levante sobresaltada de la cama. Entre directo a la ducha.

-Bella, ¿Tienes todo? – entro mi madre antes de partir al trabajo

-Si mami no te preocupes – me acerque a darle un beso.

-Ten cuidado, pórtate bien, no hable con nadie desconocido. Te amo – me beso y se fue.

Edward llego puntual, subí las maletas en el auto. Y tuve que escucharlo todo el camino quejándose, por la cantidad de cosas que llevaba.

-Bien aquí tienes el pasaje, el dinero, los papeles que debes firmar, la dirección. Bella, ten cuidado y en una semana te quiero aquí. En cuanto tengas todo saca el pasaje de regreso ¿entendiste? –parecía mas mi padre que mi novio.

-Si Edward, ¿algo mas? – blanqueé los ojos. Me abrazo me beso.

-Te amo. Cuídate, llámame cuando aterrices.

-Te amo. Nos vemos en una semana.

Por fin se había ido, subí y me acomode, eran tres horas de vuelas, así que aproveche para dormir un poco.

Al aterrizar, recibí un texto de mi tío, diciendo que mi primo pasaría por mi al aeropuerto. Que ya se encontraba esperándome.

Al bajar de avión, fui por mis maletas. Lo reconocí de inmediato, sus facciones no habían cambiado en nada. Pero había crecido mas que yo.

-¡Jacob!

(La verdad no se como me quedo, pero denle paciencia , A la historia, se va a poner interesante, muchas Gracias por seguirme siempre las amo )


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Bella

-¡Jacob! – Pude ver la sorpresa de su rostro al verme. Me paso lo mismo, llevaba diez años sin verlo.

-Hola Bella, Tanto tiempo – Me dedico una sonrisa de costado – Dame, te llevare las maletas hasta el taxi.

Tenemos la misma de edad, la diferencia que yo naci en octubre y el en diciembre. Recordé que de pequeños fuimos como hermanos. Ahora esta un poco mas arriba de altura, se había convertido en un morocho que no pasaba desapercibido.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? – dijo, en tono gracioso, sin sacar su linda sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿Y tu que me cuentas? Vaya, cambiaste bastante. Creciste – largue una carcajada, el me enarco una ceja. Y se rio.

-Si, menos mal que crecí, y tu también estas totalmente diferente.

A pesar que no nos veíamos en años, en poco minutos la confianza y la fluidez en nuestra charlas surgió. Era como si siempre estuvimos en contacto.

Jacob aunque teníamos la misma edad, lo bobo y lo payaso no lo había cambiado para nada.

En el camino me conto que estaba de novio hace ya como varios meses. Con una chica mas grande que el. Al principio lo note un poco nervioso, pero se le paso rápido.

Al llegar a casa de mis tíos, salude a todos, y me fui directo a la ducha. Tire las maletas en un rincón, Saque cualquier cosa para ponerme. Le mande un texto a Edward, y apague el celular.

-¿Quieres comer algo? - se acerco Jacob, agarrándome por detrás, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Jacob, ¡No me Hagas Así! – Solo llegue tocarlo, salió corriendo antes que le pegara.

-¿Qué quiere mi primita hermosa? ¿Tiene hambre? – se acerco haciéndose el perrito para que no le pegara.

-Mmmm quiero un café con leche con galletas – me sonreí.

-Bueno, Para que pregunto yo también – Me blanqueo los ojos.

-Ok, ¿Sabes qué? No quiero nada – se acerco y me abrazo fuerte, dándome besos en la mejilla.

-No, no, no te enojes. Ya te lo hago.

-Ni a mi me hace el café – Grito mi tía quejándose desde la otra habitación.

Me quede sentada en el sillón viendo algo de tv, mientras lo observaba a Jacob haciéndome el café.

Acomodo la mesa, dejando el azúcar, las galletas, todo cuidadosamente.

-¡Dale! Ahí está tu café con leche – dijo en tono irónico haciéndome caras.

-Ok, Pero mas despacito conmigo que soy mayor que tu – se comenzó a reír a carcajada.

-Toma tu café antes que te de una paliza.

Jacob se sentó en la computadora, para poner música demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. No le dije nada para no pelear.

-Bueno ¿A dónde vas a llevar a tu hermosa prima a pasear?

-¿A ti? Ni loco te saco a la calle – lo dijo serio. Me quede mirándolo confundida.

-Ok.

-No, mentira – largo una carcajada – me encanta cuando te enojas.

-Te odio – me senté en el sillón, el vino por detrás y se tiro encima de mí. Su celular sonó, y se fue a la cocina a atender. Imagine que era su novia.

-Me voy a duchar, y vamos a tomar helado – me dedico una sonrisa de lado, y eso fue suficiente para no pensarlo.

Me puse lo mejor que tenia, me maquille, me solte el cabello. Jacob salió de la ducha con la toalla en la cintura, secándose el cabello. Me quede mirando, y aparte mis pensamientos.

-¿Asi vas a ir? – me miro enarcando una ceja. Me mire -¿Cómo vas a ir asi?

-Ok, no vamos a ir a ningún lado – me di la vuelta, pero vino corriendo y me agarro por detrás.

-Es broma, estas hermosas, tu también que eres malhumorada. Me cambio y vamos.

Baje y lo espere en la sala, Jacob se demoraba mas que una mujer, daba millones de vueltas, para cambiarse, peinarse. Solo le faltaba maquillarse.

-¿Acoso vas a coquetearle a la que vende helado? Que te miras tanto en el espejo.

-Es que soy tan hermoso que no puedo dejar de mirarme-

-Vamos, que ya me estoy aburriendo

-Uh, bueno vamos – me tomo la mano y me saco a los tirones.

-Chau – Dijimos ambos.

Caminamos, mientras íbamos jugando. Llegamos a la heladería.

-Elige el que quiera, yo comeré del tuyo, así que sea grande – se burlo.

-Ok, dulce de leche chocolate, frutilla, por favor – sentía a Jacob por detrás reparándome cada cosa que decía.

-Vamos a sentarnos a la plaza.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, nos sentamos en una plaza pequeña que no pasaba nadie.

Jacob se encargo de hacerme enojar cada cinco minutos. Tenia una semana, y no tenia con quien divertirme, claro, que Jacob rondaba en mi cabeza como mi victima temporal.

-Wow Bella tienes pechos grande – por poco no me ahogo con su comentario fuera de lugar y tiempo.

-¿Qué haces mirando?

-Para que te pones eso ¿entonces? – me sonroje – Además tienes una linda sonrisa.

-Basta Jacob.

-Ay se puso colorada. Que bonita que eres – sin pensarlo lo mire.

-Me gustas jake.

No lo dudo, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y nos besamos.


End file.
